There is considerable interest in the use of renewably-sourced polymers for electronic applications. Polycaprolactone (PCL) is a commercially available, renewably-sourced polymer that has been successfully blended with various polymers as an impact modifier to improve toughness, resulting in blends with a sizeable fraction of bio-based material. PCL is also used as a building block for the manufacturing of polyurethanes.